Kuva
Kuva is a wandering cheetah, separated from her parents. She now takes up responsibility to take care of her three younger siblings. She enjoys pranking others when she can. She has considered many times to steal from other tribes, but tries to live by the values and virtues of her parents, trying to be a good example to her siblings. With the help of another male cheetah named Jabaro, Kuva's family is more stable than she could have imagined, at least until a certain rabbit stepped into her life. Story Separated Family When Kuva turned 16, her parents were shortly after taken away by members of the Sehkmet tribe, a fierce collection of lions, for reasons unknown. Bewildered by the entire ordeal, Kuva managed to escape their clutches with her three siblings in tow. Now alone and taking care of her two little brothers and sisters, Kuva realized quickly that she needed to grow up and take up responsibility until she can get her parents back. Needless to say, taking care of her siblings turned out to be a very daunting task, but Kuva did her best to provide for them, growing stronger herself in the months ahead. Jabaro Kuva and her family separated from a small tribe back then. They aimed to make a tribe of their own, but clearly things went south for them rapidly. Kuva sought to fulfill the wishes of her parents despite them being separated. Years later, Kuva met another cheetah, a male named Jabaro. He claimed not to be a part of the tribe Kuva was originally a part of, but remained quiet about what it was he did. All Kuva knew was that Jabaro was alone, but willing to join Kuva. This was understandably a great relief for Kuva, as she would finally get some relief from taking care of her siblings all on her own. It didn't take long for the two to fall in love, and Kuva could not be any happier, at least until she could get her parents back from the lions' clutches. Meeting Mika For months Kuva and Jabaro started trading with a local settler group, Jabaro already having connections with them that made Kuva somewhat wary. Regardless, she quickly came to trust them after multiple successful transactions. A month after the start of their trading sessions, Kibwe, one of Kuva's siblings, went missing. Kuva was determined to find him, spending every day looking for him, suspecting the settlers being the cause. One day, their primary dealer, Daniel, was accompanied by a wild rabbit named Mika. Kuva taunted the rabbit almost immediately, but quickly came to realize Mika was not as timid and helpless as she originally thought. Kuva and Mika quickly developed a sort of rivalry with each other, the cheetah having some contempt for the rabbit for humiliating her. Kuva especially didn't like the implications that Mika made dealing with the rabbit's meat diet, and refused to believe she ate flesh. After indulging them on Kibwe being gone, Mika surprisingly offered to help the two cheetahs locate the little one. The Search for Kibwe The trio decided to let Daniel stay with the children, not giving the settler rabbit much of a choice. While he did that, the trio went deep into a forest close by to search for Kibwe. Kuva pushed ahead of Mika and Jabaro, hiding herself in the forest and stalking Mika. When she was in a good position and managed to separate the two, the cheetah pounced on Mika, proceeding to swallow her whole. Kuva then humiliated the rabbit in revenge, keeping her inside her stomach for a bit and making the rabbit apologize for embarrassing her earlier. After Mika apologized, Kuva spat out the rabbit, already coating her in her acids and leaving its stench on the rabbit. Jabaro found the two, not realizing what Kuva did. The three soon carried onwards. They came across a village that looked to be a mix between a settler and tribal camp. They found that various things such as clothes, food, and weapons were scattered across the place, as if the people had left in a hurry. They followed what looked to be a very large snake trail, Kuva once again going ahead and laughing at Jabaro's cowardly stance when it came to snakes. Going further into the forest and following the trail, Kuva was eventually put to sleep by the giant naga, Java. The cheetah later woke up inside a tight, fleshy space. Believing to have been swallowed by the snake, Kuva desperately tried to escape. It wasn't long before she realized she was in two stomachs—the one she was currently in was Mika's. Understandably, the cheetah freaked out at the concept of having been eaten by a prey species. Calming down after a bit and breaking down in tears, Mika regurgitated the cheetah once she was spit out by Java. Kuva was then wrapped up in Java's coils, the snake not trusting her to stay in one place. She was carried further ahead until they found the group of settler's burning Java's home. Kuva also spotted Kibwe, who was in the hands of one of the men. Knocked Out While Kuva attempted to run for her little brother, she was bound by the rat's magic. Mika then got the idea to throw her own bra at her face to distract the rat, which worked in a way. Mika managed to stab the rat in the chest with her poison dart, but she was knocked out immediately after by Jabaro. Kuva tried to escape but was soon knocked out as well after being dragged back into the forest. Kuva was brought to a settler's cabin where she was tied up with Mika against a stove. Left alone with the rabbit, Kuva could only sulk in her failure. Mika soon woke up and had a conversation with Kuva, apologizing to her for eating her. Kuva lost her cool and broke down in tears, stressed by the current situations. After sharing a somewhat heartfelt exchange with each other, Kuva sought for a way to escape when Jabaro came back into the cabin. Jabaro freed Kuva with his knife and was told to leave without much else to say. Kuva didn't like this, not just because she would be going out alone, but also because Jabaro had explaining to do. Kuva angrily argued with Jabaro briefly before Mika chipped in, distracting Jabaro long enough for Kuva to swallow him whole from behind. With Jabaro struggling inside her, Kuva claimed she would keep him inside her belly for a while until they get back to camp. Kuva decided to free Mika just for someone to watch her back, just in time for the rat to appear from the distance, approaching the cabin. Kuva tried to escape out the window, but her belly turned out to be too large, getting her stuck. Mika kicked her out forcefully, successfully getting her through. As Kuva tried to make distance, the rat was too quick and incapacitated the cheetah girl. When she woke up, the rat was gone with just Mika left. The two brushed it off and look for a source of water considering they were in a settlers' camp. They successfully located a watering hole and Kuva drank greedily until her belly swelled up. This was to water down her acids so she could keep Jabaro alive. The Trip Back As the strange duo headed back to Kuva's camp, Mika once again started a conversation, this time focusing on how Kuva met Jabaro. After she told the rabbit, albeit reluctantly, Kuva suddenly felt her stomach aching and had to stop. Mika offered to rub her belly to soothe it, though Kuva rejected this offer. Mika, flustered, decided to go hunt, Kuva promptly teasing her and suggesting to hunt the grass. When Mika came back with a full gut, Kuva wasn't sure what to say. She had returned with not only that, but a suspicious spear. Mika quickly revealed she had eaten a lioness hunter, to which Kuva became gravely serious, suggesting Mika let her go, as she suspected the huntress belonged to the Sehkmet tribe. Mika was adamant about keeping the lioness, but cast aside the spear. Kuva, with the knowledge of lions nearby, thought she might have to move camp once again. The two finally returned to camp after some more walking and were surprised to see Kuva's siblings have bound Daniel to a tree with rope. Personality Kuva is a hot-headed cheetah with a stubborn attitude. Despite this, the cheetah is also very self-confident and loves to put on a facade of bravery. She is proud of her family and her skills that she has developed in time. She is also caring and protective of her siblings, even though they get on her nerves. On that note, Kuva is very easily agitated. Because of her prideful nature, she gets very bitter when she is humiliated. In the case of Mika, being embarrassed by a rabbit was the last thing she would put up with. Kuva made it her mission to get back at anyone who humiliated her. Regardless of her hot-hotheadedness, Kuva's resolution definitely plays on her strengths. She is focused on her goals, making her someone who gets things done as quickly as she is able. Forte/Skills Kuva is known to love pranking others, so she has an affinity for creating schemes and traps to accomplish her goals, whether it involves getting revenge or acquiring something she wants. Being a cheetah, Kuva is also very athletic and fast, able to run and climb well. Her bright, spotty fur does not lend to her stealth abilities very well, but she is strong in this regardless. Her speed also helps her in combat where her power is somewhat lacking. Trivia * A net will not stop the trajectory of a falling Cheetah. * After Dayla and Enuk, Kuva is one of the oldest Tribalverse characters, debuting 6 years ago. Gallery Kuva old ref.PNG|Kuva's old reference. Kuva and Jabaro.PNG|Kuva as she appears in A Rabbit Astray with Jabaro 1471490443.fidchellvore_01-013.png|Kuva teases Mika. Kuva and Tanya.PNG|And Mika teases her right back, upsetting the Cheetah. Kuva pounces.PNG|Kuva pounces Mika. Kuva belly.PNG|Kuva after swallowing Mika, saying she will let the rabbit out if she apologizes for teasing her earlier. Kuva caught.png|The rat uses a magical tendril to capture Kuva. Kuva crying.png|Kuva upset by Jabaro's sudden betrayal. Kuva eats Jabaro.png|Kuva after swallowing Jabaro, planning to take him back to camp to explain himself. Kuva tease.png|After learning Mika's affinity for bellies, Kuva teases her about it. Category:Females